John Murphy
Jonathan Murphy, auch bekannt als''' Murphy', ist ein ''Nebencharakter der ersten und zweiten Staffel. Ab Staffel drei wird er als Hauptcharakter geführt. Richard Harmon verkörpert seine Rolle seit der Pilotfolge Die Landung. Im deutschen wird er von Max Felder synchronisiert. Murphy einer der 100 jugendlichen Straftätern, die zur Erde geschickt wurden, um zu sehen ob diese wieder bewohnbar ist. Auf der Erde ist er Leutnant und Mitgründer von Bellamys Miliz, bis er fälschlicherweise für den Tod von Wells Jaha fast gehängt wird und sich der wahre Täter das Leben genommen hat, wird er von den 100 ins Exil geschickt und von Groundern gefangen genommen. Als er wieder ins Camp zurück kehrt, haben ihn die Grounder ohne sein Wissen mit einem Virus infiziert der sich rasch im Camp ausbreitet. Er tötet Myles und Connor aus Rache für seine fast Hinrichtung. Er versuchte auch Jasper und Bellamy zu töten. Bevor er vom Camp flieht schießt er Raven und verletzt sie stark. Nach der Explosion des Dropships kommt es zu einer Wiedervereinigung mit den Überlebenden die nicht von den Mountain Man gefangen genommen wurden. Er begleitet Finn nach Tondc und scheitert beim Versuch Finn vom Massaker abzuhalten. Er wird für das Massaker im Grounder Dorf mitverantwortlich gemacht und nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr mit Jahas Expeditionsgruppe nach der Stadt des Lichts zu suchen. Als sie an der Insel ankommen trennt sich Murphy von Jaha und findet einen Leuchtturm. Murphy wurde drei Monate von Jaha und A.L.I.E. drei Monate eingesperrt, wo er durch Videos viel über die K.I. und ihre Erschafferin erfährt. Nach seiner Freilassung trennt er sich erneut von Jaha und flüchtet mit einer ehemaligen Gehilfin von A.L.I.E. Mit Emori überfällt er Händler, bis er bei einem Raubversuch von Wachen festgenommen und nach Polis gebracht wird. Vergangenheit Murphy lebte zusammen mit seiner Mutter und Vater auf der Ark. Als Kind erkrankte John und sein Vater Alex Murphy stahl Medizin, wurde jedoch dabei erwischt. Alex bat Kanzler Jaha um Gnade, doch er wurde trotz seiner Bitten gefloated. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, verfiel seine Mutter dem Alkohol. Das Letzte, was sie Murphy sagte, bevor er sie in ihrem eigenem Erbrochenem fand war, dass er seinen Vater getötet hat. Einige Zeit später setzte Murphy das Quartier des Offiziers in Brand, der seinen Vater verhaftet hat. Weil Murphy zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Minderjährig war wurde er dafür in die Sky Box eingesperrt. Er wurde mit dem Rest der Delinquenten zu Erde geschickt, um zu sehen ob die Menschheit wieder zurückkehren kann. (Füg Dich oder Stirb!)]] Zwei Wochen vor dem Start des Dropships nimmt Murphy mit anderen Delinquenten an einem Überlebenskurs bei Charles Pike teil. Murphy provoziert Pike mehrfach, woraufhin Pike ihn damit konfrontiert, dass er seine zweite Chance, die er durch seinen Vater erhielt, verschwendet. Nachdem Pike kurz den Raum verlässt und wieder zu den Delinquenten kommt, fragt er Murphy ob er ihm assistiere. Er schlägt Murphy mehrfach in das Gesicht, wodurch Chaos unter den Jugendlichen ausbricht. Mehrere Jugendliche helfen Murphy und können Pike schließlich überwältigen. Murphy wird später mit allen anderen Delinquenten zum Dropship gebracht. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = Beziehungen |-|Bellamy = Bellamy Blake Trotz Murphys aggressiver Persönlichkeit, werden er und Bellamy nach der Landung schnell Freunde. Auch wenn Murphy sehr darauf fixiert ist, nur das zu tun, was er will, behält er sich einen Respekt Bellamy gegenüber. Ihre gute Beziehung zerbricht jedoch, als Murphy fälschlicherweise des Mordes an Wells Jaha beschuldigt wird; sich der wahre Mörder, nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch Murphy selbst von einer Klippe stürzt. Zusammen mit Clarke beschließt Bellamy, Murphy von den 100 zu verbannen. Als Murphy in Nun bin ich der Tod geworden zurück kommt, weigert sich Bellamy zunächst ihm erneut aufzunehmen. Er gibt ihm jedoch eine Chance, die Murphy dafür nutzt, um sich an zwei Delinquenten und Bellamy zu rächen. Dadurch spannt sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen noch mehr an. Als sie sich in Die 48 wieder treffen, nach dem Versuch von Murphy, Bellamy zu hängen, prügeln sich die Beiden, werden jedoch von Marcus Kane getrennt und eingesperrt. Bellamy will Murphy eine letzte Chance geben, wenn er ihm hilft die anderen Delinquenten zu retten. Murphy beweist sich, indem er Bellamy das Leben rettet. Bellamy scheint ihm daraufhin wieder zu vertrauen, so sehr, dass er ihm sogar eine Waffe gibt als er mit Finn nach dem Rest sucht. Murphy bekommt von ihm auch Unterstützung, als Raven ihn gegen Finn eintauschen will und Murphy statt Finn an die Grounder ausliefern möchte. |-|Thelonious = Thelonious Jaha Murphy hasste Thelonious sehr lange, weil er derjenige war, der seinen Vater gefloated hat. Nach der Landung auf der Erde projiziert er seinen Hass auf Jahas Sohn Wells. Als sie in Monster das erste Mal wirklich miteinander interagieren, zögert Murphy mit ihm zu sprechen. Er willigt jedoch ein ihm seine Bitte, ihm Wells Grab zu zeigen ein, ein. Jaha erkennt einige Parallelen zwischen ihnen und bietet Murphy an, ihn auf der Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts zu begleiten. Murphy schließt sich Jaha an, weil er sich wie Jaha fehl am Platz fühlt und kaum einen Bezug zu den restlichen Sky People und Delinquenten hat. Murphy wird ein Teil von Jahas Expeditionsgruppe und beide kommen sich freundschaftlich näher, bis Jaha ein Mitglied aus der Gruppe an eine mutierte Seeschlange opfert, um sich selbst zu retten. Murphy beschließt daraufhin Jaha hinter sich zu lassen und verlässt ihn, nach ihrer Landung auf einer Insel. Murphy geht zu einem Leuchtturm, während Thelonious einer Drohne folgt. Murphy wird von ihm drei Monate in diesem Leuchtturm eingesperrt, um in Ruhe mit A.L.I.E. arbeiten zu können. In der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft wächst Murphys Wut auf seinen ehemaligen Kanzler, die auch nach seiner Freilassung nicht weniger wird. Er flüchtet zusammen mit Emori vor ihm und der K.I. |-|Raven = Raven Reyes : "Ich möchte nicht alleine sterben." : - Murphy zu Raven, als diese fragt warum er ihr hilft. (Die 48) Murphy schießt am Ende der ersten Staffel auf Raven, was auch der Grund ist wieso sie nie wieder richtig laufen kann. In der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel erzählt er ihr über seine traurige Vergangenheit nachdem sie fragte ob er nicht von seinen Eltern geliebt wurde. Als sie anfängt Blut zu spucken kümmert er sich um sie und als sie fragt wieso er ihr Hilfe sagt er ihr das er nicht alleine sterben möchte. Murphy zeigt ihr gegenüber echte Freundlichkeit und Reue über das was er getan hat. In Spacewalker bitte sie Murphy ihr zu helfen Finn zu schützen, allerdings verrät sie ihn. Sie will Murphy gegen Finn eintauschen obwohl sie weiß welche Folter ihn erwartet. |-|John Mbege = John Mbege Murphy und Mbege scheinen schon vor der Landung auf der Erde befreundet gewesen zu sein, denn auch in der Folge Die Landung steht John hinter Murphy, als dieser sich mit Wells anlegt. Gemeinsam lassen sie sich von Bellamy dazu überreden, ihre Vitalarmbänder abzunehmen, damit die Ark sie für Tod hält. |-|Wells = Wells Jaha Wells und Murphy können sich nicht leiden. In Die Landung greifen Murphy und Mbege ihn nach einem Streit an. Finn rettet Wells zunächst, dieser wird jedoch in der Nach von Murphy, Bellamy, und John Mbege weggebracht um ihm das Armband gegen seinen Willen zu entfernen. Murphy wird fälschlicher weise für Wells Tod fast gehängt. |-|Emori = Emori Murphy trifft Emori während seiner Reise durch die tote Zone. Er gibt ihr seine Wasserflasche und Beide teilen ihre Geschichten miteinander. Als Emori ihm ihre mutierte Hand zeigt, reagiert Murphy weder abwertend noch mit Angst, findet es sogar cool. Nachdem sie Jahas Expeditionsgruppe in eine Falle gelockt hat und Murphy mit einem Messer bedroht, flüstert sie ihm ein "Viel Glück, John" und ein "Geht nach Norden" zu. Sie ist damit die Einzige, neben Jaha, die Murphy bei seinem Vornamen nennt. Sie treffen sich erst nach den drei Monaten seiner Gefangenschaft am Strand der Insel wieder. Es wirkt als würden sie sich freuen, den Anderen zu sehen. Beide begleiten Jaha auf seinem weiteren Weg und flirten dabei miteinander. Murphy rettet ihr zweimal das Leben und flieht mit ihr zusammen vor Thelonious und A.L.I.E. Sie entkommen mit einem Fischerboot und überfallen in "Bonnie und Clyde"-Manier Händler der Grounder. Murphy wird jedoch von Wachen festgenommen und nach Polis gebracht, als sie einen von Jahas Chips mit dem "heiligen Symbol" finden. Erneut sind die Beiden getrennt. Als Emori hört, dass es einen neuen Flammenwächter in Polis gibt, dessen Beschreibung auf Murphy passt, trifft sie ihn erneut am Marktplatz. Murphy wird jedoch kurz daraufhin damit konfrontiert, dass Emori ebenfalls einen von Jahas Chips genommen hat. |-|Ontari = Ontari Murphy und Ontari hatten eine sehr komplizierte, sexuelle und gewaltätige Beziehung zueinander. Ontari hatte nichts dagegen, sich vor Murphy nackt zu zeigen und Murphy schien sich daran nicht zu stören. In Der Fall Arkadias bietet sich Murphy als "Fake Flammekeeper" für den "Fake Commander" an. Onatri akzeptiert dies zunächst, legt ihn später jedoch erneut in Ketten. Am selben Tag zwingt Ontari ihn mit ihr zu schlafen, troz Proteste das er bereits eine Freundin habe. Aussehen Murphy hat braune Haare, die gerade über den Ohren hängen und nach hinten gekämmt sind. Er hat dunkelblaue Augen und markante Gesichtszüge, wie eine auffallende Nase und hohe Wagenknochen. Seine Statur ist eher dünn und er ist nicht auffallend groß. Persönlichkeit Murphy wirkt überspannt und neigt dazu Vieles mit Gewalt zu lösen, statt darüber nachzudenken. Andere müssen Murphy oft zurück halten, was zeigt das er sehr temperamentvoll ist. In der Zeit in der er in Bellamys Miliz ist steigt er schnell zum Leutnant auf und befolgt Bellamys Befehlen. Wenn er jedoch die Möglichkeit sieht ungestraft davon zu kommen, trotzt er dessen Befehlen. Murphy zeigt oft aggressives Verhalten, wird aber im Laufe der Serie etwas ruhiger, auch wenn er weiterhin leicht reizbar ist. Trotz allem sagt Murphy von sich, dass er eine gute Kindheit hatte mit Eltern die ihn liebten. (Die 48) Es ist nicht bekannt wieso er auf der Ark in die Skybox gesperrt wurde. Murphy hat im Widerspruch zu der vielen Gewalt und Aggressionen eine freundliche und fürsorgliche Seite, die sich u.a. zeigt als viele der Jugendlichen am hämorrhagischen Fieber erkranken und er sich um sie kümmert. Als er nach der Explosion des Dropships zurück kommt und die verletzte Raven findet, öffnet er sich ihr und erzählt von seiner Vergangenheit, wieso er so geworden ist wie er ist und kümmert sich um die verletzte Raven. In der zweiten Staffel zeigt sich eine wesentliche Persönlichkeitsänderung. Er versucht sich aktiv in die Rettung der anderen Delinquenten einzubringen. Schließlich gewinnt er wieder das Vertrauen von Bellamy der ihn zusammen mit Finn nach Tondc und einer Waffe auf die Suche nach Clarke schickt. (Menschenversuche) Während des Massakers in Tondc versucht er mehrfach auf Finn einzureden und ihn aufzuhalten. Er fordert Finn immer wieder auf zu gehen und die Grounder in Frieden zu lassen, doch kommen seine Worte nicht bei Finn an. Nach dem Massaker wird er von den Delinquenten mitverantwortlich gemacht, jedoch fühlt er sich schon lange nicht mehr der Gruppe angehörig und verlässt mit Jaha das Camp Jaha. Als sie auf der Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts auf Emori treffen, bietet er ihr etwas von seinem Wasservorrat an. In der Kommunikation mit ihr kommt seine Einfühlsame und Verständnisvolle Natur zum Vorschein. Statt sie für ihre Mutierte Hand zu meiden oder zu beleidigen witzelt er gemeinsam mit ihr darüber und nennt sie "Badass". Als sie nach der langen Reise durch die Wüste und den Verrat von Emori auf dem Meer von einer Wasserschlage angegriffen werden, ist er schockiert darüber das Jaha einen anderen einfach so kalt opferte, dass er sich von ihm trennt und an Land eigene Wege geht. Auftritte Trivia * Der Charakter John Murphy wurde eigens für die Serie geschaffen. In der Romanvorlage kommt er nicht vor. Auch wenn der Charakter Graham in der Buchvorlage ähnliche Charakterzüge aufweist wie Murphy. * John Murphy stammt möglicherweise vom Arkgründer Karl Murphy ab. * Sein voller Name lautet: Jonathan Murphy https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/577009059921948672 * Murphy tritt in insgesamt 31 Folgen auf. * Murphy tötete noch nie einen Grounder. * Er wurde von den Groundern als "biologische Waffe" benutzt. Sie infizierten ihn mit einem Virus der sich nach seiner, gewollten, Flucht im Camp der 100 verteilt und einige Delinquenten tötet. * Murphy war Leutnant in Bellamys Miliz. Nach dem Tod von Charlotte wurde er jedoch aus dem Camp der 100 verbannt und aus der Miliz geworfen. * Murphy ist Waise. (Die 48) ** Sein Vater Alex Murphy wurde für den Diebstahl von Medikamenten, für seinen Sohn, gefloated. Murphy sah mit an, wie sein Vater bei Kanzler Jaha um Gnade flehte. ** Seine Mutter wurde, nach dem Tod seines Vaters, zur Alkoholikerin. Murphy fand seine Mutter in ihrem eigenem Erbrochenem, kurz bevor sie starb. Ihre letzten Worte zu ihm waren, dass er am Tod des Vaters schuld ist. * Murphy wurde wegen Brandstiftung verhaftet. Er setzte das Quartier des Offiziers in Brand, der seinen Vater verhaftete. (Füg Dich oder Stirb!) * Er und John Mbege waren nicht nur Freunde sondern teilen den selben Vornamen die gleichen Initialen "J.M." * John Murphy ist der einzige noch lebende Delinquent, der niemals in Mount Weather war. * Murphy schoss Raven Reyes in Aufbruch an. Raven hat seitdem mit einem inoperablen Nervenschaden in ihrem Bein zu kämpfen. ** Raven verriet ihn jedoch nicht an Abigail Griffin, als sie Raven fragte, wer sie angeschossen hat. * Thelonious Jaha und Emori sind die einzigen Personen, die Murphy bei seinem Vornamen John nennen. * Murphy ist ein wahrer Überlebenskünstler. Er überlebte schon viele Situationen, in denen er hätte sterben können. * Murphy sollte bereits zweimal Für ein Verbrechen bestraft werden, dass er nicht begangen hat. ** Er wurde fast unschuldig für den Mord an Wells Jaha gehängt. (Murphys Gesetz) ** Titus wollte Clarke töten und Murphy diesen Mord anhängen. (Dreizehn) * Murphy war schon mehrfach von den Sky People getrennt. ** Das erste Mal wurde er von den 100 ins Exil geschickt. (Murphys Gesetz) ** Zusammen mit Thelonious und weiteren Sky People verließ er Camp Jaha für einige Monate. ** In der dritten Staffel trifft er erst wieder in Deus Ex Machina (1) auf die restlichen Delinquenten. * Murphy war Zeitweise, in der dritten Staffel, einer der Einflussreichsten Grounder. (Die Gestohlene Flamme) ** Nach Titus Tod übernahm er dessen Stelle als Flamekeeper für Commander Ontari. * Murphy gehört zu den, lebenden, Delinquenten die niemals in der Stadt des Lichts waren. ** Die anderen Delinquenten sind: Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake und Octavia Blake. * Richard Harmon, Murphys Schauspieler, gehörte in der ersten und zweiten Staffeln zu den Nebencharakteren. Seit der dritten Staffel gehört er zu den Hauptcharakteren. * Richard Harmon spielt auch in anderen Serien und Filmen Charaktere die eher düster/ böse sind. So auch in The Killing, Bates Motel oder Continuum. * Die Rolle des John Murphy, ist für Richard Harmon die erste Hauptrolle in einer Serie. * Jessica Harmon, Richard Harmons Schwester, ist ebenfalls Schauspielerin und in der dritten Staffel von The 100 zu sehen. Sie spielt die Grounderin Niylah. * Genevieve Buechner, die Schauspielerin von Fox, war eigentlich für die "Rolle" von Murphy angedacht. http://kimshum.tumblr.com/post/130832630161/hey-kim-ive-been-going-through-your-asks-and Bedeutende Tötungen * Connor und Myles ** Murphy machte für seine fast Hinrichtung Connor und Myles mitverantwortlich. Connor hatte das Seil für die Schlinge geknöpft und wurde dafür von Murphy erstickt. ** Er versuchte in Aufbruch auch Bellamy Blake zu hängen. Dies konnte jedoch verhindert werden. Zitate Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Murphy: "86 Tage. Ich hab so gut wie nichts mehr zu essen...also... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich die Ark so vermissen würde. Jedenfalls, Jaha, wenn du das hier sieht bedeutet es, das du nicht tot bist. Also FICK DICH!" : Murphy: "Jaha, hey aufwachen." : A.L.I.E.: "Thelonious ist nicht hier, John. Er ist in der Stadt des Lichts." : Murphy: "Ich weiß was du bist. : Murphy wirft einen Apfel auf A.L.I.Es Hologramm. : A.L.I.E.: "Es ist erfrischen wieder unter Menschen zu sein die Verständnis für Technologie haben." : Jaha: "Lass es mich erklären." : Murphy: "Ja gute Idee. Wieso haben sie mich in einen Bunker gesperrt während sie hier wie ein König leben." : Jaha: "Die Außenwelt bedeutet nichts. In der Stadt des Lichts sind wir alle Könige." : Murphy: "Und ich dachte, ich verliere meinen Verstand." : A.L.I.E.: "Es ist die Wahrheit, ich kann es dir zeigen." : Murphy: "Sie wissen das sie die Bomben gezündet hat, die die Welt vernichtet haben, oder?" : Jaha: "Ich kann dir von der Stadt des Lichts erzählen, aber verstehen wirst du es erst, wenn du es selbst erlebt hast." : Jaha hält ihm einen blauen Chip hin. : Murphy: "Und damit gelange ich in die Stadt des Lichts?" : Jaha: "Kein Schmerz, kein Hass, kein Neid." : Murphy: "Nein danke." : Jaha: "John." : Murphy: "Nein. Schmerz, Hass und Neid. Das sind meine Grundpfeiler, wenn ich das nicht habe, ist nichts übrig. Also stecken sie das Ding wieder weg." : ''Jaha'''' steckt Murphy den Chip in die Jackentasche.'' "Pass auf dich auf John." Wanheda (2) : Murphy (zu Emori): "Emori willst du jetzt wirklich die Leute bestehlen, für die du stiehlst?" Die Gestohlene Flamme : Titus: "You do not belong here." : Murphy: "Really? Why does my blood decorate your floor?" : Ontari: "You're not afraid of me?" : Murphy: "I don't scare easily. Truth is, I think what you did was smart. A little crazy maybe. But, we do what we do to survive." : Ontari: "You know I plan to wipe out your people?" : Murphy: "So, I've heard. Sucks for them!" Füg Dich oder Stirb! : Murphy (zu Indra): "Listen to me! Our real enemy is out there. Jaha has an army of chipped soldiers. They don't feel any pain. That means they're not gonna stop until all of us either join them or die." : Murphy (zu Pike): "Go float yourself. Everything I learned, I learned on the ground." Galerie Referenzen fr:John Murphy en:John Murphy __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:The 100 Kategorie:Bellamys Miliz Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Jahas Expeditionsgruppe Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung)